


Not The Power That Was Wanted

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: Stray Superhero Kids [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Superpowers, Friendship, Gen, and its not like described, chan is stressed 24/7, dont worry this fic is like- humor?, some found family, the kids causing stress at every opportunity, uh hyunjin dies but he gets better, well as funny as i get so, woojin probably is too actually but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: For most people, their powers develop when they’re a teenager. Chan had spent his entire teen years waiting, nervously, for something to happen. But nothing did; not to him. His friend Woojin, however, wasn’t so lucky. When he started controlling wind- or, really, not controlling it, but causing it- Chan had told him, “don’t worry, I’ll be in the same boat, soon,” only for nothing to happen.Now, as an adult, he’s given up hope of ever actually knowing what his power is. It must be passive, somehow, he figures. It has to be, or else he would have found out, right?Except, it turns out, his power isn’t passive.





	Not The Power That Was Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason i thought finally starting to write this series while in the middle of writing a chapter stray kids fic was a good idea  
> because im a fool
> 
> if you read Because We Know Its One Of Us, fair warning, the powers in this fic/series are all 100% different from that. Well, Jisung's is a little similar, and someone does have power mimicry (but its not minho), but otherwise entirely different. Also this is a good time and not sad-no-good-times liek that fic was.

When humans started to develop super powers tests started being available to find out, before they developed, if someone had them. A lot of parents- whether because they didn’t want to know, or thought it wasn’t possible- didn’t test to see if their children did, but those who did always found the results to be accurate. When a power did develop, psychics could tell you what the exact power was, were you to find a real one. One of the few types of powers- being psychic- that people aren’t strongly treated worse for having.

Regulations for using powers, having powers, and living normally if you had one, got stronger as time went on, causing more and more people to hide that they had powers, and not get their kids tested, so they wouldn’t have to put it on their records. Despite this, Chan’s parents did have him tested for powers, when he was a young kid.

The results? Positive. Genetically, he had a power waiting develop. However… at seventeen, he still had yet to have his power manifest. Though other circumstances lead him to move out, on his own, and live a life like most people with powers would, he had yet to see so much as evidence he even actually had a power.

Unless that power was attracting other super-powered individuals.

By the time he’s twenty one, he’s somehow found himself living with eight other- _actually_ \- super powered people. Which, as the designated normal-one, meant that he was stressed out basically 24/7.

 

“So,” Chan starts, staring up at the ceiling from where he stands, “would you like to explain to me why Felix is stuck in the ceiling?”

“No.” Jisung’s immediate response only worsens Chan’s exhausted state.

“Jisung.”

“Would you believe me if I said it wasn’t my fault?”

“No. No I would not.”

“Alright, well, that’s fair.” Jisung looks up, too. Felix, from where he’s stuck halfway through the ceiling, upside down, waves.

“So if you stop me from floating I’ll probably die, right?” Felix’s words are surprisingly unconcerned, all things considered.

“Not if you phase through the ground when you land!”

“Don’t do that!” Chan immediately puts a stop to that particular plan. “Felix, are you okay up there?”

“I’m a little lightheaded?”

“Okay, well, can you hold on until I can find Woojin?”

“Sure.”

“Jisung.”

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t return gravity to Felix, until I get back.”

“Would it matter? Pretty sure he’s stuck himself in the ceiling, anyway.”

“Just in case.”

“Fine.”

So Chan sets out to find Woojin. While Jisung’s control of gravity was basically a on-off switch- or, maybe, a three part switch, for _more gravity, no gravity, and normal gravity_ \- Woojin’s powers could be a lot more specific. Well, they could on the occasions in which his power actually _worked_. Which was admittedly not as often as one would hope.

Woojin is found with Seungmin and Jeongin in the kitchen area of the building. Seungmin is in the midst of buring _something_  on the stove- surprisingly not because of his powers, but just his natural inability to cook- while Jeongin gives unhelpful advice.

“You two are going to give me a heart attack from stress. Please just take it off of the stove!” Woojin moves forward, reaching for the pan, only for Seungmin to quickly pull it out of his reach.

“I have this under control!”

“You’re going to hurt yourself!”

“Pour water on it.”

“Jeongin, you’re not helping!”

“Uh- what- what are you three doing?” Chan gains their attention, as he reaches the kitchen. Woojin looks between the other two, before turning back to Chan.

“They’re trying to kill me.”

“Please don’t die. I need you to help me, help Felix not die.”

“Oh god what is Felix doing?”

“Actually it’s more of a Jisung issue, but…”

“That’s worse.” Woojin turns back to the other two, while Seungmin ignores the literal fire started in the pan he holds. “Yeah, okay, I’ll go help Felix and you can deal with… _this_.”

“Wow, _thanks_.” Chan watches Woojin leave, knowing he probably has it handled. Most likely. His control over wind usually activated properly when he was stressed, so at least he probably would be able to slow Felix’s fall. It wouldn’t be an issue, were the building not formerly a warehouse, and thus had incredibly high ceilings. Or, maybe, if Felix wasn’t so likely to land on his head.

“Welcome to the disaster kitchen.” Jeongin motions to Seungmin. “He has this under control, so he says.”

“I got it.”

“It’s on fire, Seungmin.”

“What do you know?!”

Chan breathes a sigh, while Seungmin attempts to put the fire out. It only causes more fire to join the original fire; this second fire caused by Seungmin’s power. Which is just _great_. A fire shouldn’t be so common that he isn’t concerned, and _yet_ …

“Jeongin can you get the fire extinguisher?”

“On it!”

“But you’ll ruin the pancakes if you use a fire extinguisher on them!” Seungmin’s distress really makes Chan question the others' priorities.

“They’re already ruined, Seungmin.”

“I have faith.”

“Have less faith.”

So they don’t burn the kitchen down, this time. Which is a success, honestly. Woojin returns, saying Felix is safe and without any broken bones, too. So: two successes. Then Woojin kicks Seungmin out of the kitchen, and tries to save the remainder of unused pancake batter. Chan leaves him to that, while Jeongin offers to give Seungmin an illusion of him successfully cooking.

“That wont help,” Chan hears Seungmin say, distantly, “I’ll know it’s not real.”

“About as real as your chances of actually cooking something.”

“Weird how this house is about to have one less person alive in it.”

Chan heads towards their living room in hopes of gaining some sort of break. This doesn’t work. He finds Changbin in the midst of taping playing cards to a stick- why did he even have that- while Minho hands him the tape. And, honestly, he wants to ignore it, but that’s never a good option in their household.

“Changbin, what are you doing?”

“Creating a weapon.”

“Okay, right, of course.” Chan turns to Minho. “What are you doing?”

“Aiding the weapon creation.”

“Why are we making a weapon?” Chan pauses. “And out of playing cards?”

“Nobody will ever expect it,” Changbin says, simply. “I’m going to be a vigilante.”

“You will absolutely not-”

“You aren’t my mom, you can’t stop me.”

“Minho, why are you helping him?”

“Was bored.”

Chan breathes a heavy sigh, shaking his head. The worst part, honestly, is that it would be an effective weapon in Changbin’s hands. Being that the other's power allowed him to strengthen or weaken non living things. If he wanted- and if his powers worked properly- the cards could be as hard and as sharp as metal. Which is sort of terrifying, honestly.

“It’s like you’re all trying to drive me insane.”

“Hey at least we’re all alive?” Minho’s words immediately fill Chan with suspicion.

“Okay, what happened to Hyunjin?”

“He’s not dead.”

“Minho.”

“He’s a _little_ dead.”

Chan throws his hands up, annoyed. “Why?!”

“It was Jisung’s fault.”

Oh, so Chan has to find Jisung, again. That’s just… great.

Chan finds Jisung not far from where he left the other, though now Felix is on the ground, next to him. Not much further away, Hyunjin lays face-down on the floor. If he didn’t know Hyunjin was _actually_  fine, it would be an incredibly disturbing image. In some ways it still is, honestly, since the other isn’t breathing.

“Why is Hyunjin dead?”

“He can’t die.” Jisung’s words come out defensive. Felix only shrugs.

“I had nothing to do with it.”

“Thanks, Felix, that helps.” Chan sighs, again. “Did he fall to death?”

“Yeah.”

All at once, Hyunjin startles into consciousness, gasping. “What happened?!”

“You died again!”

“Jisung!” Hyunjin turns to glare at the other.

“Oh, you remember it was my fault.” Jisung manages to look guilty.

“Hey, that means he only lost a minute, this time.” Felix’s words don’t seem to make anyone happier.

Chan looks between the three and decides, _“you know what, this isn’t my problem._ ” Then, he decides the only place that’s safe, is in his own room.

 

For most people, their powers develop when they’re a teenager. Chan had spent his entire teen years waiting, nervously, for something to happen. But nothing did; not to him. His friend Woojin, however, wasn’t so lucky. When he started controlling wind- or, really, not controlling it, but causing it- Chan had told him, “don’t worry, I’ll be in the same boat, soon,” only for nothing to happen.

Now, as an adult, he’s given up hope of ever actually knowing what his power is. It must be passive, somehow. Like Hyunjin’s, that was only discovered by fatal injuries. Is glad, if that’s the case, to never have gone through that. Prefers not knowing, to the trauma a power like that causes.

Except, it turns out, his power isn’t passive.

 

Chan wakes, on another day, to more stress from his housemates. Which, honestly, is becoming less stressful the more used to it he is. The more desensitized to it he becomes. Then, he pushes past Felix on his way to the kitchen, and falls into the floor.

“Felix… why?”

“I didn’t do that.” Usually, Chan would see that as a poor attempt to defend himself. Instead, he notices just how genuinely Felix seems to believe this fact.

“Then why am I in the floor?”

“Maybe your power finally developed?”

Chan is pulled out of the floor, soon after, with this thought spinning around in his head. Why would it, so suddenly? If he had the same power as Felix, wouldn’t he have known sooner? Jeongin says, simply, when Chan mentions this, that he should see a psychic. He considers it, but part of him doesn’t want to admit it’s true. Because if it is, then he has to learn how to control his own power, on top of dealing with everyone else. And that’s just.. too much.

Minho is the one that finally get’s Chan to go find someone. To find out what exactly his power is. Forces Chan out of their makeshift home, practically dragging him, until Chan gives up and goes along with it.

“You can copy other people’s powers.”

Minho laughs so hard he starts crying, when Chan tells him what he was told. Chan honestly doesn’t think it’s that funny, but Minho insists it is. “You’re always going on about how much our powers cause you stress, and now you have _all of them_.”

It’s a little funny, maybe, but Minho is seriously overreacting, Chan thinks. Someone who’s ability was to make other people's powers stronger, didn’t have any right to be laughing at Chan.

“You think if I strengthen your power, it will strengthen the power you're copying, or what?”

“We aren’t testing it.”

God Chan wishes his power had been attracting other super powered individuals.

“So- like- if he copies Minho’s power, and Minho uses his power on the same person as Chan does, will that person’s power be _extra_ , extra strong?”

“We are not testing it!” But, maybe, he’s a little curious about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> or if you have any questions about their powers.


End file.
